


give my body to be back again

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonaka doesn’t hesitate to answer, though the answer is a little awkward: “Just kissed one Mogeko.  And I’ve done the other things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	give my body to be back again

Among the fluff-stricken Mogekos, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko sit and catch their breath. Other Mogekos won’t dare to come to this hallway for fear of catching the deadly parasite, so it’s a good place to stop and rest.

While they’re relaxing, sitting on a bed in an otherwise empty room, Yonaka chats idly. “Hey, Defect Mogeko?”

“Yeah?” he replies.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” she asks.

He chokes, and splutters for a moment before being able to give an answer. “Wh-where’d that come from, missy?”

“I was just wondering. You’re not like the other Mogekos, but you still like prosciutto and other things they like, so…” It made sense to her, at the time, but Yonaka can tell by the blush on his face that it’s an embarrassing question.

“Never kissed anybody. Haven’t done the other stuff with anybody, either. It’s not that interesting, and there’s nobody around I’d want to do it with.” Defect Mogeko avoids looking at her, not that it’s easy to tell due to the Mogekos’ permanent expression. “...What about you?”

Yonaka doesn’t hesitate to answer, though the answer is a little awkward: “Just kissed one Mogeko. And I’ve done the other things.”

That’s even more alarming to him, it seems, as he sits up instantly. “One already-?”

She shakes her head and cuts him off. “It was my decision,” she says, firmly. “It’s not something I would have chosen in another situation, but I’d rather lose my virginity that way than against my will. Having a disappointing first time is better than what a horde of Mogekos would do.”

“...Yer pretty brave, missy,” Defect Mogeko says. “Being able to do that with some Mogeko you don’t know.”

“You’re the brave one. I’m just practical,” Yonaka replies. Gently, she picks Defect Mogeko up from his sitting position beside her and sets him in her lap. “There was somebody offering, and I just made a decision about what I thought was more important and what I risked. If you asked me what I’d say before that moment, I would’ve said of course I’d never do that.”

He tilts his head to one side, hesitating. “Are you…?”

“Offering? Yeah.” She smiles and scratches lightly behind his good ear; he shivers. “It’s a lot easier with someone I like. I won’t feel bad if you say no, but if you want to, now’s a good time. We’ve got a bed and everything.”

He leans his forehead against her chest and is quiet for a minute. Finally, he says, “Missy. ...If y’really don’t mind, I… wouldn’t mind either.”

“With you, it’s not just because I can stand it. It’s because I’d like to.”

Her smile is bright as she lifts him up to more easily kiss his forehead, then his lips. It’s a sweet kiss without tongues involved, or anything that would complicate it.

When she pulls away, they’re both red in the cheeks and smiling, before the both of them lean in for another kiss.

They stay on that floor for a while longer.


End file.
